ruleroftheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrijan Tesla
Notes *An Eight Year old child genius *starts an ancient rune blacksmithing shop *he's pretty chaotic neutral tbh **no joke **has no problem with destroying your playground reputation in need be **yet he's also like the quietest kid ever so nobody actually suspects he'd do that *his bite is worse then his bark believe me **just a perk when being a child genius that is dabbling with ancient runes for fun *he's the kid that looks and acts like a cinnamon roll but isn't **no he's a scary child ***that has the means and smarts to change stuff and when he's older he does that but just shrugs his shoulders and is like pft it's simple really oh btw stay away from Pythia Mr. Marco Stantiago or I will release your payment statements for a weapon that is specifically used to destroy vamps ok ok now leave History Name: Adrijan Tesla Age: A drop of water has hit this part of the paper, making it impossible to read. Gender: Male Occupation: Unknown History of Subject: All that is confirmed about "Adrijan Tesla" is what he's told us or what his siblings have let slip. Mr Tesla is a distant relative of the deceased Nikola Tesla, the man who invented the Tesla Coils and Wireless Electricity. Somewhere down the line, the Tesla line turned...different. They suddenly were the center of many paranormal activites. Random objects floating around their offspring. We never found out the cause for this. That brings us to one Adrijan Tesla's immediate family. Zoran and Lena tried to raise their children as normally as they could. His elder siblings were very unique in their own rights. Adrijan was special in his own right. He was a child genius...that is if you ask his family. You see, Adrijan was no means a jack of all trades when it came to knowledge. No. He had the affinity for historical warfare, which includes weaponry and how to use them. There was also the simple fact that he fell in love with Ancient Runes. How did this come to pass? Simple really. Pythia gave him a book on this very topic when he was six years old. A very simple, 'This is your favorite book'. Which was extremely weird considering it /wasn't/ at the time. His favorite was a Muggle American History Book. That quickly changed however. He started to read from said book and found everything extremely interesting. That's how his first sign came about. He was reading when one of the runes seemed to materialize in mid air in front of him. It was the Laguz rune, which means the unknown. Naturally, his parents quickly pried him from his reading and told him what to expect when he got his letter to Durmstrang. Back to the rune. He still hasn't figured out why exactly that specific rune appeared that day. I guess he'll have to wait until Durmstrang, amiright? That changed two years later. You see, Zoran found a better job in Magical Britian. So, naturally, he uprooted his family and made the move. Which means that Adrijan will not be attending Durmstrang but instead Hogwarts. Adrijan didn't mind all that much. He'd still be learning how to do magic...and hopefully how to make weapons. Though that'll take some time. Personality Adrijan is a multi faceted child. He's obviously very smart, that's for sure. That's where his similarities with his brothers end. He doesn't like flaunting it. No. He's more the type to subtly show it, making you think that he's just a normal average kid. Which, he doesn't mind that much. In fact, it helps him blend in with the masses easier. It helps him understand what makes people tick, commonalities. That sort of thing. So you've probably gathered that Adrijan is a people watcher. An observer if you will. He likes to understand a person before even attempting to approach them. After all, he'd like to find out if they are even worth his time. Plus it helps when he wants to avoid people. Cause then he knows exactly where to go for that much needed alone time. He's also protective of his sister. Though it's not in the typical way. He's fine with the guys (or girls) she dates. It's when they hurt her that he gets involved. Though he can't really do much as an eight year old, now can he? He also doesn't exactly show emotions. He's very much mind over heart, if you get what I mean. Most of the time, he mimics others. So if you wanted to put him in a specific alignment, he would be Chaotic Neutral just for the fact he honestly doesn't care what side your own. Page